


【高文咕哒♂】夜间飞行

by yukiminn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiminn/pseuds/yukiminn
Summary: 「夜晚的确有害无益。因为好不容易由御主主动提出补魔，太阳骑士却因此开始胡思乱想了。」





	【高文咕哒♂】夜间飞行

**Author's Note:**

> 短篇已完结，旧文搬运，魔力传播学实战演练案例系列。  
> 没什么过激Play，比较纯情，高文自己内心表演比较多一些  
> *一句话带过的ALL咕哒警告

　　他看见藤丸立香的裤子已经褪到了膝盖上，红毛衣则往上卷到了肋骨下方。这个半赤裸的波提切利天使跨坐在他膝盖上，半垂着眼睛，轻轻地，慢慢地吻他的脸颊。他脸颊上本来是有血的，藤丸立香用自己斗篷的衣角把它擦去了大半部分，它们粘在那套魔术礼装上，魔术礼装是黑色的，它却洇成了比黑色更深的污痕。  
　　他想这些血玷污了御主，他为此颇觉不满。他本来也是这样地对藤丸立香说的。但是藤丸立香摇了摇头，说：「没关系啊，衣服总是要洗的。」  
　　藤丸立香还说：「你的伤很严重，高文。你还是关心关心你自己吧。」  
　　是的，他受伤了。肩膀、后背、肋侧、大腿——遍体鳞伤。在清除特异点残留的时候，他和他的少年御主都轻敌了。冒失就会有这样的下场。  
　　在兽潮之中，主要负责保护御主，守卫在队伍最后侧的高文与立香和其余的从者走散了。而当他们意识到远离大部队的时候，天边竟已现出暮色。  
　　这意味着，圣者数字的祝福也在此失灵了。结果就是，如今他们被环伺的魔兽逼到了深谷中的一个山洞里，这个洞穴只能爬上去，出口在最上面，这让它现在看起来就像一个小小的鸟笼，他们都被关在这里面。而这里离灵子转移的锚点又太远了，就连迦勒底的通讯都无法传达过来。  
　　而如今骑士负伤了，魔力也所剩无几。他们之间的这种亲昵而隐秘的魔术仪式就是因此发生的。  
　　冰冷的星光流淌到少年苍白的手指上，他缓慢地来回抚摸着高文的颌线。年轻御主的动作总是这么小心温柔的。但是被对方这样小心翼翼地对待着，他的心脏却跳得越来越快。而在被掀开腿甲，触碰到双腿之间雄性的欲望征兆的时候，他意识到他身体的颤抖越发强烈了。  
　　虽然这并不是藤丸立香第一次进行魔力供给，甚至都不是第一次将魔力供应给他。他没有什么好拒绝的。  
　　但是大概他的身体过于疼痛，山谷里的月色又太过朦胧，在藤丸立香跪在地上，把头俯在他两腿之间，用舌头轻轻舔舐他已半硬的性器的时候，他感觉到一种罕有的战栗。少年御主的舌尖也是冰冰凉凉的，它柔软又细腻地勾勒着他雄性器官的轮廓，又来回地吮吸着他性器前端的凹槽。  
　　许多个斑斓迷幻的想象在这一瞬间复活了，他的性器在立香不断的亲吻和舔舐中显现出一层潮湿粘腻的水光。藤丸立香用十指缓慢地抚摸着他，这世上哪有一个君主会纡尊降贵地为他的臣下做这种事情呢，他扶着藤丸立香的肩膀恍惚地想，只有他会，而且这么乖巧，这么熟练。  
　　「……因为虽然是魔术秘仪，但是毕竟还是……」  
　　——尾音消失在他的喉咙里。这是高文和他第一次做爱时，藤丸立香的回答。  
　　高文并不是他第一个魔力供给的对象，他来得太晚了。在他蒙藤丸立香召唤的时候，他眼前的御主已经是魔力容器的完全形态，他有人类的外表，但那外表之下内里的结构却已经变得荒唐不堪了。  
　　而藤丸立香却又欲盖弥彰地补充说：「不过练习取悦男人还是比较简单啦。毕竟我自己也是男人啊……同为男性，更清楚身体的构造吧。」  
　　他曾经短暂地相信过藤丸立香的谎话，直到他看到在其他同为雄性的从者身下，那张平日里波澜不惊的年轻面庞表现出了何等惊慌失措，迷乱不堪的模样——他是那么青涩，那么无法自控的。他也记得，只要他不管不顾地直接插到最深处，藤丸立香就会在那一瞬间露出濒死般的失神表情。  
　　他闭上眼睛。他想那种表情太过含有毒性了。而高文是恪守清规，不可放纵自我的骑士，那种东西他只要尝过一次就够了。  
　　不过很惭愧的是，在这种事情上，太阳骑士确实没有他的御主更加懂得如何取悦对方。他在生前那么受人偏爱，他在想解决欲望的时候，只消轻而易举地一勾手指，就会有人满头热血地倒在他的膝头，他从来都是那个被主动取悦的。  
　　而即使在死后，也有一个血色稀薄眼睛湛蓝手指纤细嘴唇柔软的十九岁少年来主动取悦他。  
　　「……够了。Master，足够了。」他按着藤丸立香的肩膀说，「您可以……开始了。」  
　　因为他越是从这种被服侍的行为里感到快感，他越是无法压制内心的惭愧之情。在这种情感比外伤更快地将他杀死之前，他想赶紧结束这个魔术仪式——  
　　或者说，他更渴望亲自地品尝藤丸立香甜美的身体呢？  
　　不，绝对不会。自矜的骑士永远不会做出这种回答。  
　　藤丸立香再度跨坐在他腿上的时候，他看到立香灰扑扑的，有擦伤痕迹的脸颊，也看到他肮脏的裤腿，他长起水泡的脚踝。他们两个都很狼狈。他想，可是我们现在要做更狼狈的事情了。  
　　藤丸立香的手上其实还剩下最后一条令咒，也就是说本来并没有进行魔术仪式的必要，但这条令咒也是最后的保险手段了。何况令咒虽然可以补充魔力，但如果魔力分流到治愈伤口上，那么为从者充入的能量本身也是有限的。  
　　他们是不得不这样做的。  
　　虽然是男性的身体，但是后穴并没有再进行润滑的必要。已经被改造为魔力容器的御主身体，在主观意愿上想要进行仪式的那一刻，身体就会自动分泌液体，以迎接从者的进入。其实在刚刚藤丸立香褪下裤子的一瞬间，高文就意识到他已经做好了万全的准备——  
　　那种场景在他看来其实是有些放荡的。但是如今，藤丸立香搂着他的脖子，主动地把后穴迎合上去，用入口在他的雁首上轻轻摩擦而缓慢吞入的姿态，让他觉得更加放荡。  
　　在彻底地将骑士的性器吞没之时，藤丸立香发出一声破碎的喘息。  
　　「……可以动了。」他轻轻地说，「慢一点，你在受伤……啊！」  
　　尾音淹没在一声惊呼之中。  
　　夜晚薄暗的光线自上而下地包围了他们，朦胧的月影里，骑士坐在大石上，把他抱在怀里，把少年御主按在岩壁上一下一下地干着他——在他吞没高文的一瞬间，骑士就开始反客为主了。而藤丸立香默许自己落入他的掌控……毕竟在这种仪式里，永远是他向从者屈服的。  
　　其实高文已经尽力做到温柔克制了，但是他的尺寸实在是远超常人的雄伟，几乎恰好超出了一点藤丸立香自身所能容纳的最大限度。  
　　其实无论做了多少次，他都不太适应开始进入的过程，他的身体痉挛不已，而这痉挛的中心正是被来回碾磨撞击的后穴。  
　　他怎么就不能插得更快一点呢，藤丸立香甚至绝望地想，这么缓慢的动作对他来说反倒是一种酷刑。快得让他失去理智就好了，这样他就不会想些有的没的了。  
　　但是他是不敢这样恳求的。他见识过太阳骑士的疯狂。而且一旦提起这一点，他的骑士就会用那双碧蓝的，泫然欲泣的眼睛抬起来看你，还轻声地问你：「虽然是魔术仪式，但是您不用被这样疼爱吗，Master？」  
　　他被那种劝诱般的声音折磨得几乎死去。  
　　如今，他感觉到自己的身体像是被骑士的肉刃破开了血肉，被从大腿内侧一路挖到了肚脐。内壁已经被撑到了最大的限度，清晰分明地在体内向他展示着高文的形状——他甚至都能感觉到每一根突起的青筋的构造。前端凸起的部分也好，鼓胀的静脉也好，它们总是慢慢地擦过他本来就比常人更浅的前列腺。  
　　但是黏膜被这样小心翼翼地疼爱，反而让他觉得非常羞赧。他不敢去看高文的眼睛，像是怕触电一样。于是藤丸立香双手抓着他的肩膀，下巴微微地向上抬起，露出短斗篷下面光滑柔嫩的颈项。而下一刻，他柔弱的喉结就被高文含住了。  
　　就像野兽叼起猎物那样。  
　　然而虽然藤丸立香竭力克制着自己不要胡思乱想，全身心地投入进魔力供应的意识上，但是他是没法控制高文和他一样不胡思乱想的。  
　　疼痛和欢愉混合在一起的体验比平常的性爱更加刺激。高文环抱着他的腰，从他的喉管一路吻上脸颊，他的舌尖擦过了藤丸立香的下巴，擦过和御主的嘴唇合而为一的肌肤边缘。他想立香平常是血色稀薄的，但现在不是了。如今他脖子也粉红，嘴唇也粉红，鼻尖、脸颊、耳朵、肩膀都肉眼可见地生出一种迷人的炽热血色，这使落在他眼里的藤丸立香，那平日里总是平静得几乎带着些冷酷感的御主显得尤其地温暖动人。  
　　他唯有在此刻出现的柔软和鲜活几乎让人欲罢不能，高文想，这大概就是他和其他魔术师不同的地方吗。  
　　高文虽然身为英灵，但是对魔术师的印象并不太好。在他生前，在他刚刚开始人格构造的少年时代，他那深陷魔道的母亲就给他的人生蒙上了一层难以抹灭的阴影。  
　　即使再怎样温和开朗，优雅矜贵，惹人喜爱，他归根到底依旧是魔女的长子。他身上流着不列颠岛最邪恶的血，它诅咒他。他像她每个孩子一样憎恨他的母亲，这导致即使后来和花之魔术师在同一个君主麾下共事，他的偏见依旧是难以磨灭的——毕竟后者也不是什么好相与的角色。  
　　他想起他第一次见到藤丸立香——不是在卡美洛的圣城前。虽然藤丸立香第一次见他是在圣城前——他是在迦勒底的召唤阵前第一次见到藤丸立香的。  
　　他对魔术师从来都没有好印象，可他死后却作为亡灵被魔术师所召唤。这也是魔女的诅咒之一吗。  
　　后来他知道迦勒底是个庞大精妙的魔术机构，而藤丸立香是这机构里最核心的魔术师。他初次见面的时候理所当然地想到他遇到的魔术师们，想他们都是心思深重诡计多端缺乏道德的，想自古以来魔术师都是这种人，而他这回遇到的魔术师又会是什么样子呢？  
　　——后来他知道了。  
　　现在藤丸立香抱着他，胡乱地亲吻着他的耳朵和脸颊。年轻的魔术师已经渐渐陷入迷狂之中，他的手捧着高文的脸一路向上，却在碰到他额头的时候，用最轻最小心的动作拨开了他的鬓发。  
　　而后，他用嘴唇碰了碰他的额头。这让高文感觉到一种猝不及防的战栗和隐痛。  
　　藤丸立香在亲吻他额上那块丑陋可怖的伤疤。这是太阳骑士身上最不光彩的地方之一，生前的诅咒导致它即使在死后也无法彻底愈合。  
　　「……高文。」他听到御主轻轻地说，「这里……现在还疼吗？」  
　　那里有他生前被曾经的同僚和战友留下的旧伤，他正是因此而死。这是即使在成为英灵之后依旧能害死他的两个重大诅咒中的一个，一旦被击中额头的伤疤的话……  
　　「不，不会了。」他环抱着少年的腰说。  
　　「你别骗我……」藤丸立香慢慢地抚摸着他平日里用来遮盖这恐怖伤口的鬓发，「冲田小姐现在还会咳血，尼禄小姐也总是头痛。她们都会被病痛所扰，你不会吗？……高文，我总是觉得它还是不会愈合。你真的不考虑戴个头盔什么的吗？」  
　　他轻轻一笑：「我没有那种习惯啊。不用啦，Master。真的不用了。」  
　　高文抬起头，握住了立香停在他额边的手。那覆盖着最后一道令咒的手多轻多薄啊，简直就像树叶子一样，一捏就会碎掉的，而它上面现在也像一样有许多疤呢。  
　　「可是……」  
　　「如果您真的这么在意的话，」他握紧了立香的手，「那您就亲一亲它吧。亲一亲，它就不疼了。」  
　　——不，不会的，还是很疼。到底谁能想到太阳骑士金光闪耀的发丝下面，竟藏匿着这种不可告人的丑陋之物呢。  
　　但是当藤丸立香用嘴唇轻轻地擦过它，用舌尖舔净它隐约外渗的污血的时候，他却感觉到胸腔深处涌出了一股温热的血液。此刻，他真切地意识到这具从者之躯的某些地方在不断地再生，这让他感觉到又疼又痒，却又无法抗拒，他只能更加收紧了环住立香的臂膀。  
　　这一瞬间他顶到了很深的地方，藤丸立香失控地发出一声拔得很高的呻吟，身体也巨颤着绷紧了。藤丸立香的嘴唇发着抖，他抱着骑士的肩膀，被突然用上力气的高文操得痉挛不已，每往里顶一次，他的身体就随之抽搐一次。他慌张地胡乱地从额头吻上他的眉毛和眼睫，吻过他的鼻尖，最后，是他的嘴唇。  
　　他们很少接吻。高文被他这个举动惊到了，他心想，为什么您要在这个时候吻我呢。您在供给魔力的时候从来都不和人接吻的啊。  
　　上次接吻是在圣诞节的晚上。藤丸立香那天偷偷地喝了很多酒，拜托他不要告诉别人，拜托他把自己带回房间。那个晚上藤丸立香已经被他仰面压着，枕头压住了他的半张脸，甚至压到了鼻子。他要喘不过气来了，溺水之人一样地从枕头下面抬起头来，他的鼻尖刚好擦到高文的鼻尖，嘴唇也就因此近在咫尺了。  
　　但是他们没有做，只是接了个吻。那是他们之间的第一个吻。也许是立香先吻的他，也许是他先吻的立香，无所谓了，那只是一场梦。  
　　因为第二天醒来，藤丸立香依旧像是什么都没有发生过一样。他总是这样的，他总是在前一夜还混乱惶然地雌伏在从者身下，第二天醒来的时候，那副面容又冷淡得如同覆雪含霜。  
　　现在，在藤丸立香和他接吻的时候，高文睁开眼睛看着他的御主，他的视线落在藤丸立香几乎眯成一条线的眼裂上。那白皙的眼角如今已经染上一种绮丽的淡红色，又冶艳又放荡。他本来以为他永远无法吻立香的嘴唇。但是立香吻你了，骑士，他从伤口一路吻到嘴唇呢。  
　　为什么呢。  
　　他想大概因为少年御主已经沦陷在情欲里了，在欲望里精神错乱的男人什么都做得出来。他很确信，因为这种娇媚而堕落的姿态，他已经不是第一次见到了。  
　　——可是真的是这样吗，高文卿？  
　　他逐渐感觉到他内心深处有什么地方开裂了。他垂下眼去，他不敢再看藤丸立香。可是不看又怎么能摆脱呢，他听得见，闻得到，摸得着，口腔里也充满了少年御主的味道……藤丸立香霸占了他的五感，他的君主，他的少年情人是一张柔软而牢不可破的大网，将他彻底地笼在里面啦。  
　　他想其实他对藤丸立香的感情是非常复杂的。在看到御主在其他从者身下辗转承欢的时候，他的内心其实曾有过一种隐隐的嫉恨和厌恶，他想大抵魔术师都是这样罔顾伦理，缺乏道德的。可当藤丸立香吻他的伤口，胡乱地吻他，温柔卑微地奉上自己身躯的时候，他又觉得那双眼睛里的温柔只是给他的。  
　　魔女的诅咒又以幻听的形态在他的耳朵里嗡嗡作响。他想起母亲冷酷的预言，她说他所爱之人是不会存在于不列颠的，他这一生都不会遇见的。  
　　……生前不可遇见的话，那我死后呢，母亲？我死而复生，再世为人了，您的长子如今以亡灵的姿态爱着的，到底是不是他的命定之人呢？  
　　是啊，骑士高文绝望地想着，他早已经爱上他如今的君主了。这本是不该有的。  
　　他众星捧月，光芒万丈；他又知交离散，亲缘绝灭。魔女的长子是不该拥有常人之爱的，爱对他来说是厄运，是灾难。你难道不是最清楚这一点的吗，高文卿。你该知道魔女的诅咒只有将你和他共同引向灭亡之途，你怎么还敢飞蛾扑火一样地爱他啊。  
　　而且他也爱你吗，高文卿？他是你和旁人共享的「容器」，他何等温柔体贴，又何等拒人千里？  
　　可他已是无可救药，他早已向藤丸立香彻底地，完全地屈服了。甚至并非今晚，其实他在很久之前就意识到这一点，但是他怎么敢承认呢？  
　　魔力越往他体内灌注，他越是控制不住自己的力量，他惶然地把立香压在岩壁上，他知道自己的身体现在一定太热了，他身下那虽年轻却已到了可以和别人结婚的年龄的少年，几乎要在此被他烧死了。  
　　您为什么是魔术师呢，御主，立香，您为什么是迦勒底的魔术师呢。如果您不是魔术师就好了，如果您不肩负着复原人理的任务就好了。您为什么一定要拯救世界呢，我们为什么一定要在这样行将毁灭的世界里才得以相见呢。您就不能在一次最普通的圣杯战争里召唤出我吗？请您只召唤出我一个人吧，我的剑足以守护您了。我们就像现在这样，白天共同战斗，晚上共同堕落，我会为您夺得圣杯的，您让我留下来吧。  
　　——我早就是您最忠诚的追随者，最疯狂的信徒了，请您垂怜我吧，请您爱我吧。  
　　藤丸立香一定不知道他在高文的眼里已经呈现出了何等的姿态。在骑士的怀中，他半阖眼睛，摇动身体的模样像极了教堂神庙里那些披着祭司外皮的娼妇，却又像怜爱世人，甘愿献身的耶稣基督。  
　　他一边把藤丸立香按在岩壁上操着，一边又用一只手去爱抚少年人不断颤抖的青涩性器。他简直像是拥抱，又像是提防着立香随时要逃。可是立香是不会逃的，少年御主只会哭泣呻吟着先射在他的手上，与此同时，又让他发泄在自己体内最深的地方。  
　　高潮之后，藤丸立香依旧在他身下颤抖不已，而他还在用半硬的性器慢慢地抽动着，他感觉到这具甜美肉体的内壁依旧在痉挛地亲吻着他的阴茎。  
　　藤丸立香湛蓝的眼睛里蒙上了一层水雾，视线还是有些模糊——每次高潮对他来说都太激烈了，激烈到几乎是一种类似濒死的体验。他在月光下摸索着高文的身体，他去抚摸骑士受伤的部位——除额头以外——然后他恍惚地说：「是不是伤都好啦？」  
　　「是的，谢谢您。」  
　　「那就好。」  
　　虽然稍显虚弱，但是情欲的红潮还未在他脸上褪去。高文低着头看他，藤丸立香也慢慢地转过眼睛来和他对视了。  
　　「怎么了，高文？」他用手胡乱地，羞涩地擦了擦自己的脸，「是不是……太脏了……等等……」  
　　高文伸出舌尖，轻轻地舔了舔他脸上的擦伤。  
　　他的脸一瞬间红得几乎要滴出血来，他茫然地问他的从者：「高文，你要干什么啊？」  
　　「这是给您的回礼。」他轻轻地说。  
　　可他一边舔吻着立香的脸颊，一边把立香的身体压平在了身下的石头上。他的性器依旧没有离开立香的体内，仿佛是像在唤醒什么一样地浅浅地抽送着。高文的手抚过他的胸前，他感觉到铠甲冰冷坚硬的触感，可他毛衣下面敏感的乳头却被冰冷的金属夹在其中抚爱着。  
　　「……高文，别，别弄了……」话一出口，他发现他的声音因为喘息都变了个调，「唔……」  
　　而高文却声音颤抖地说：「请您……再多给在下一点魔力吧。」  
　　——你在说谎，你这卑劣下作的骑士。  
　　「还要……做吗？」  
　　「在下会很温柔的……」他用嘴唇摩擦着耳朵，轻轻地用舌头蹭过少年薄薄的耳垂，「求您了，Master。求您啦……」  
　　「……那，那你快点做。」  
　　「遵命，Master——」  
　　在藤丸立香曾经攀上高峰的那个瞬间之后，他体表的热度曾经短暂地消退了。可是随着被再度地侵犯疼爱，他的身体又开始变得敏感起来。高文解开了他的短斗篷，把他的毛衣卷到了腋下，让他的前胸，肋骨，腰腹和臀部都肉眼可见地生出粉红的热度，就连那双蓄满了水的冰蓝眼睛都染上一种情欲的潮红，让他的骑士几乎想心甘情愿地溺死在这片粉红色的热潮之中。  
　　有某种声音一直在他脑海里回荡着，它像极了某种东西爆裂开来的声响。他想起那些以爆裂的姿态绽放的凤仙花，它们是在他体内开满了吗？是从腹腔一路开到了颅腔吗？  
　　藤丸立香被他激烈的动作弄得哀鸣不已，他像是太害羞了，他想用手捂住嘴使自己不发出声音来。但是怎么可能呢，他的双手都被高文拉着，他想要控制自己，可是无能为力——  
　　尤其高文又用他那低沉温柔的声音诱惑他说：「Master。还是叫出来吧，叫出来比较舒服啊。」  
　　「……」  
　　他们手足交缠，他们互相亲吻，他们合二为一。高文轻轻地吻他的嘴唇和眼睛。  
　　这就是你不可救药地爱着的，和你近在咫尺，却又相隔了一千五百年的情人吗？  
　　对，是的，没错。是情人。他的眼睛只看着你呢，他只取悦你啊，高文卿。  
　　他在这一刻确定了：藤丸立香也是爱着他的。  
　　——但是藤丸立香自己实际上真正地怀抱着的感情又是什么呢。  
　　>>>  
　　事毕之后，他们用简单的魔术清理了身体。黎明即将到来了，从者的体内也充满了魔力，高文说他已经达到了可以作战的最佳状态，但是代价是他的御主已经筋疲力竭了。  
　　立香在石头上蜷缩身体，魔术协会制服的短披风罩在他身前，而骑士则用自己的斗篷把他小心翼翼地裹在里面，又将他抱在自己的怀里。  
　　「晚安，高文。」  
　　他这样说着，闭上了眼睛。藤丸立香真的太累了，逃离兽群的长途跋涉已经消耗了他大半的体能，最后主动把魔力供应给高文的时候，他已经是强弩之末了。肉体的疲劳影响到了精神，即使他往日心思敏感，此刻也无暇去关心今晚的太阳骑士到底有什么不对劲，何况人类在夜晚总是不对劲的，夜晚使人多疑，使人忧愁和感怀，就连他这么精神强韧的人物，都总在午夜中那幽闭空间一样的房间里惶然醒来，惊恐不已呢。  
　　其实这样很不错。他在高文怀里睡去的时候模糊地想着，高文的怀抱很温暖，而且他是值得信赖的骑士啊。  
　　他不知道此刻高文又低下头去看他，那使他敏感不已的深夜诅咒再度降临在太阳骑士的身上了。他的骑士在白昼之下有多么勇敢和强势，在深夜里就有多么脆弱和不安。  
　　「Master，Master——？」  
　　没有回答，藤丸立香已经彻底沉睡了。而他这时才敢抬起手来，消去了手甲，用他赤裸而粗糙的手指，万分小心地抚摸着藤丸立香脸上的伤疤。  
　　那伤疤已经消退许多了，魔力的补充往往是双向的。就在这个时候他忽然发觉到御主的睡颜仿佛和过去不太相同了，是哪里不同呢？  
　　高文盯着他的脸仔仔细细地研究了半晌，他才想到，原来是御主又长大了。他在十九岁以后还在缓慢地生长着呢。是啊，第一次拥抱藤丸立香的时候，他抚摸立香脆弱纤细的肋骨，让他生出抚摸一只小小的骷髅的错觉，可是后来他胸前也有了点肉，屁股也比以前更加柔软了，四肢和躯干也比以前更有力量——他的御主在不断地成长着啊。  
　　藤丸立香在他怀里沉眠得有如死去，这让他越发大起了胆子。他把立香抱在自己的怀里，恭敬而狂热地吻他的发梢，吻他的耳朵和脖子根，可是一边亲他，他又觉得很难过。  
　　他是在六个特异点之后才遇到藤丸立香的，他们的相逢太晚，相处太短暂了，立香修复完了八个特异点和四个亚种特异点，他的使命要结束了，立香要回到凡人的世界里去了。  
　　——可即使不回去又能怎么样呢。他是亡灵，立香是生者，他会永远年盛，但是立香不是的。如今他抱着他的御主，已经是抱一秒少一秒，吻一次少一次了。  
　　在他的怀抱里，藤丸立香正缓慢而不断地衰老死去着啊。


End file.
